2006
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '''2006' (MMVI) was a common year starting on Sunday of the Gregorian calendar, the 2006th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 6th year of the 3rd millennium, the 6th year of the 21st century, and the 7th year of the 2000s decade. Events Theatrical releases Feature films * January 20 - Looking for Comedy in the Muslim World * February 10 - Final Destination 3, Firewall and The Little Polar Bear 2 – The Mysterious Island * February 24 - Running Scared * March 3 - Deep Sea 3D and 16 Blocks * March 10 - Duck Season * March 17 - V for Vendetta * March 31 - ATL * April 7 - Take the Lead * May 5 - Hoot and The Promise * May 12 - Poseidon and Saving Shiloh * June 9 - A Prairie Home Companion * June 16 - The Lake House * June 20 - Look, Up in the Sky! The Amazing Story of Superman * June 28 - Superman Returns * July 7 - A Scanner Darkly * July 21 - Lady in the Water * July 28 - The Ant Bully * August 18 - Snakes on a Plane * August 25 - Beerfest and How to Eat Fried Worms * September 1 - The Wicker Man * September 22 - The Science of Sleep * October 6 - The Departed and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning * October 13 - Infamous * October 20 - The Prestige and Flags of Our Fathers * November 17 - For Your Consideration and Happy Feet * November 22 - The Fountain and Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny * December 1 - The Nativity Story * December 8 - Unaccompanied Minors and The Blood Diamond * December 15 - The Good German * December 20 - Letters from Iwo Jima * December 22 - We Are Marshall * December 29 - Pan's Labyrinth Television Original Shows * January 5 - Four Kings premieres on the NBC. * March 13 - The New Adventures of Old Christine premieres on the CBS * March 17 - Modern Men premieres on The WB * March 22 - The Evidence premieres on the American Broadcasting Company * March 29 - The Bedford Diaries * August 30 - Justice * September 7 - Happy Hour '' * September 12 - ''Men in Trees * September 18 - The Class and Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip * September 19 - Smith * October 4 - The Nine * October 11 - Twenty Good Years Television Films and Specials Theme park happenings * December 20 - Batwing Spaceshot opens at Warner Bros. Movie World. Video games * October 17 ** Justice League Heroes ** Justice League Heroes: The Flash Home Video releases DVD & VHS releases * January 3 - Wedding Crashers * January 10 - The Man * January 31 - Corpse Bride * February 7 ** Eros ** National Lampoon's Adam & Eve * February 14 - The Thing About My Folks * February 21 ** Domino ** North Country * March 7 ** Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ** Just Friends ** The Flintstones: The Complete Fifth Season (Hanna-Barbera) ** The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series (Hanna-Barbera) * March 14 ** Good Night, and Good Luck ** A History of Violence ** The Year of the Yao * March 21 ** Everything Is Illuminated ** Paradise Now * March 28 - A Sound of Thunder * April 4 - Ushpizin * April 18 ** The Last Samurai ** Million Dollar Baby ** The Phantom of the Opera * May 2 ** Goodfellas ** Swordfish * May 9 ** The New World ** Rumor Has It ** Training Day * May 16 ** Duma ** Full Metal Jacket * May 23 - The Fugitive * June 6 ** Constantine ** Firewall ** The Perfect Storm ** Running Scared * June 13 ** 16 Blocks ** Kiss Kiss Bang Bang * June 20 - Syriana * July 11 ** A Cock and Bull Story ** Grilled * July 18 - ATL * July 25 ** Final Destination 3 ** Animaniacs: Volume 1 ** Pinky and the Brain: Volume 1 * August 1 ** Good Night, and Good Luck ** Kiss Kiss Bang Bang ** Mrs. Harris ** Training Day ** V for Vendetta * August 15 ** Hoot ** Hong Kong Phooey: The Complete Series (Hanna-Barbera) ** Magilla Gorilla: The Complete Series (Hanna-Barbera) * August 22 - Poseidon * August 29 ** Looking for Comedy in the Muslim World ** Take the Lead * September 5 ** Blazing Saddles ** Firewall ** Full Metal Jacket ** Lethal Weapon ** The Flintstones: The Complete Sixth Season (Hanna-Barbera) * September 26 ** Corpse Bride ** House of Wax ** The Lake House ** Lethal Weapon 2 ** The Notorious Bettie Page ** Space Cowboys ** Swordfish * October 3 - It * October 10 ** 16 Blocks ** Corpse Bride ** The Polar Express ** A Prairie Home Companion ** Syriana * October 24 - Mini's First Time * October 31 ** The Phantom of the Opera ** Under Siege ** Unforgiven * November 14 ** ATL ** The Last Samurai ** Million Dollar Baby * November 28 ** The Ant Bully ** Superman ** Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut ** Superman Returns * December 5 ** Beerfest ** How to Eat Fried Worms ** Animaniacs: Volume 2 ** Pinky and the Brain: Volume 2 * December 19 ** Lady in the Water ** A Scanner Darkly ** The Wicker Man Direct-to-video-releases * June 20 - Superman: Brainiac Attacks * August 22 - Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers * September 19 - Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! * October 10 - The Butterfly Effect 2 * November 14 - Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas Character debuts Theme parks Albums Comics Books People Births Deaths References Category:2006 Category:Timeline Category:Years in history